1. Field
This application relates generally to wireless communication and more specifically, but not exclusively, to improving communication performance.
2. Introduction
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication (e.g., voice, data, multimedia services, etc.) to multiple users. As the demand for high-rate and multimedia data services rapidly grows, there lies a challenge to implement efficient and robust communication systems with enhanced performance.
To supplement conventional mobile phone network base stations such as macro base stations, small-coverage base stations may be deployed (e.g., installed in a user's home) to provide more robust indoor wireless coverage for mobile units. Such small-coverage base stations are generally known as access point base stations, Home NodeBs, or femto cells. Typically, such small-coverage base stations are connected to the Internet and the mobile operator's network via a DSL router or a cable modem.
As a mobile unit moves throughout a given geographical area, the mobile unit may need to be handed-off from one of the base stations of the wireless communication system to another base station. In such a system, small-coverage base stations may be deployed in an ad-hoc manner. For example, small-coverage base stations may be deployed based on the individual decision of owners that install the base stations. Thus, in a given area there may be a relatively large number of these small-coverage base stations to which the mobile unit may be handed-off. Consequently, there is a need for effective handoff methods in a wireless communication system employing a large number of base stations.